izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Away (LMX's Request)
Arthur was sitting at his desk, trying to write down a good strategy for an upcoming war, but finding himself frustrated at Alfred and his idiotic need to always be the victor and the hero when it came to these issues. He wasn't fond of most of his comrades, if he was being at all honest, but Alfred, Alfred had to be the most infuriating of them all. And yet he always found himself closer to him than anyone else for some ungodly reason. In the midst of his anger he found himself scribbling over his notes. With a frustrated groan, he crumpled the paper, "Stupid Alfred and his glasses and cheeseburgers..." He tossed the paper over his shoulder, getting a fresh piece. He was beginning to write again, until he looked up and saw a pair of eyes peering over the top of his desk. With a shout, he threw his pen at whoever it was. The eyes disappeared beneath the side of the desk as the pen flew past, and then the figure stood up entirely, revealing it to be a young girl, much younger than him, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, with a pink shirt. He sighed in relief for a moment, but then scowled, going back to his work, "What do you want this time, Xeena?" She climbed up on the desk and batted him across the forehead, "LMX." He moved his hair back into place with an annoyed huff. He would've snapped at anyone else, but she was young, and admittedly insane, he wasn't going to yell at her. But he would get angry, he wasn't above that. "What does that mean?" "Little Miss Xee. LMX. You call me that or I will tell your boyfriend how much you hate him." Arthur's eyes went wide, "Boyfriend?!" LMX's eyes also got bigger and alarms went off in her head. Never mention USUK around them, never, never, NEVER! She only shook her head, "Never mind, it's nothing. Just thinking of someone else." Arthur shook his head, "Whatever. Why are you here?" LMX crawled over the desk and wedged herself between Arthur and the arm of his chair, smiling at him, "I wanted to come see you." "See me? Why would you want to do that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and moving aside a little. He wasn't used to people coming this close to him. "Because, for one thing, you’re supermegafoxyawesomehot," LMX said happily. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, he wasn't sure what that meant at all, she was talking too fast for him to understand. "And two, you're really fun and sexy." Blush dusted itself lightly over his face, surprised and oddly flattered at the words of the girl. Not many people told him that, "Oh, well, I-...Erm, thank you, I suppose." She leaned forward, looking over the papers, "Whatcha writin'?" Arthur took the paper off the desk and folded it over, placing it in his pocket, "Nothing for the eyes of little girls." "I'm not that little! Besides, I know a lot for someone my age!" "Yes, yes, I know, you know a lot. Far too much for someone your age," He said, getting out of his chair and moving to pick up his pen. "Can I ask you a question?" LMX said, climbing back up onto the desk and taking a seat, her legs dangling off the edge of it. "When you look at a map, does it look like one big orgy?" Once again, Arthur flushed. It actually was true, that was why he never kept any maps or globes in his house or anywhere he went. And if there was a map or globe anywhere, he chose to look away from it. "Th-that is not a question I'd choose to answer." LMX laughed, "It totally does, doesn't it?" Arthur grumbled, going back to his seat, "Go away, LMX, I've got work to do, and Alfred is apparently required to be the hero in my plans..." He couldn't supress the eye roll. "But I don't wannaaaaa," She said loudly, flopping down onto her back across the desk. "Let me help." "I doubt a ten year old can aid me in plans of warfare." LMX huffed, "Then let's do something else." "No. You can do something else, but I need to work." LMX groaned unhappily again, sitting up. She wouldn't be getting anywhere with this, "Okay, fine. But can I have one thing before I go?" Arthur sighed, looking up, "Okay, but it'd better not be-" He was cut off by lips against his, and he gave a small sound of shock in return before LMX pulled back. With a grin, she hopped off the desk and headed toward the door, "Okay, that was all I wanted. Bye!" "Wait!" Arthur said, gathering his bearings. LMX stopped in the doorway and grinned, exactly what she wanted. Turning around, she smiled innocently at him, "Yeeees?" With a sigh, Arthur crossed his arms. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, "What...Would you like to do?" She smiled broadly, "I thought you'd never ask." Yeah, pretty PWP I know, but I just wanted it, short, sweet and fluffy, like LMX asked. I hope you liked it~ :D Also, I apologize if England's character was off a little bit. The next request should be up soon! ~Gia Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Stories Category:Requests Category:LMX/England Category:Invader Gia